Further, most lubricating oil feedstocks must be dewaxed in order to produce lubricating oils which will remain fluid down to the lowest temperature of use. Dewaxing is the process of separating or converting hydrocarbons which solidify readily (i.e., waxes) in petroleum fractions. The hydrodewaxing of wax and waxy feeds boiling in the lubricating oil range and catalysts useful in such processes is well known in the art. Generally these processes utilize catalysts comprising a molecular sieve component and a component selected from the Group VIII and/or Group VIB metals.
As finished oil performance requirements increase so does the requirement for improved lube oil basestocks properties. To address this need the search for new and different processes, catalysts and catalyst systems that exhibit improved activity, selectivity and/or longevity is an ongoing exercise. Thus, there currently is a need in the art for an improved dewaxing catalyst and method of making the dewaxing catalyst.